


We Will Meet Again

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, dark themes, dark&twisty, re-post from 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „You call me Jane? Now that’s insulting, Teresa.“She stops dead in her tracks, her traveler mug rushing through her fingers the second she hears his voice. The plastic cup hits the floor with a crash, breaking. Coffee spilling over her shoes and her black pants. And all she can do is stare, her phone still against her ear.





	We Will Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**We Will Meet Again**

**.**

**.**

Teresa just got out of her new SUV in the FBI parking lot, when the ringing of her phone makes her groan in frustration. She’s sure it’s Jane, wondering what takes her so long this time.

And she really is tired of explaining her need for coffee in the morning and that she doesn’t really care about coming ten minutes late, as long as she has her coffee. And that she has far more important things to do, than come to work an hour early every freaking morning.

He doesn’t understand it and he probably never would. He’s Jane after all.

She fumbles for her phone in her jacket pocket, while she tries not to spill her coffee over her blouse. She’s so busy that she doesn’t even take a look at the screen before answering the call.

„I’m already in the parking lot, Jane. Just give me five more minutes.“

„You call me Jane? Now that’s insulting, Teresa.“

She stops dead in her tracks, her traveler mug rushing through her fingers the second she hears his voice. The plastic cup hits the floor with a crash, breaking. Coffee spilling over her shoes and her black pants. And all she can do is stare, her phone still against her ear.

„You just ruined you pants,“ he tells her with a chuckle, clearly amused. „I thought I’m the only one who’s allowed to ruin your clothes.“

She can’t help but look up at the FBI building frantically, searching the windows for his face. But he just laughs.

„I’m not there, Teresa. Stop looking, Jane is already watching you from the third floor. And we don’t want him to find out our little secret, do we?“

She closes her eyes, overhelmed by her feelings. Tears blurring her vision. No, they didn’t. Of course not. She bends down to gather the remains of her broken mug instead. She can’t just leave them there in the middle of the parking lot. She’s almost sure there’s an FBI guidelines on broken mugs. Not that she really cares, but…

„Tell me, love, did you miss me?“ His voice is hoarse and he sounds so smug, so self-assured, she can’t help but sob.

She has her free hand pressed against her mouth a moment later, the plastic shards from her broken cup digging into her skin, while she tries her best to hide her distress. But there’s no use. Tears keep falling down her cheeks as another sob racks her body.

Three years, she waited three years for this call and he has the nerve to ask her if she missed him?

She should be scared she knows, should feel the need to run. But instead she presses her phone even closer against her ear, her fingers trembling.

„Where are you?“ is all she dares to ask.

.

The next day she’s standing in Rays penthouse on the Upper Eastside in New York. Watching her own expression in the panorama window. Manhattan lying to her feet.

Of course he’d created the perfect set-up for her breakdown in the FBI parking lot, the one Jane had witnessed from their office on the third floor, just like Ray told her, had convinced Abbott she had to leave immediately.

She has her arms crossed over her chest, while she counts the minutes passing by. Watching the sunset and then darkness taking over. The whole town suddenly illuminated in the brightest light.

When Ray finally decides to show up it’s past nine and Teresa’s on the verge of losing it.

His blue eyes find hers reflected in the window pane when he comes through the door. A smirk spreading across his handsome face. And it takes all her will power not to run into his arms.

He looks stunning, wearing a dark grey suit. His blonde hair dyed raven black. And she has a hard time remembering that she’s mad at him, that she’s furious at him for leaving her.

He steps closer, one step at a time. His eyes glowing with lust and need. And she knows she’s about to lose this battle. There’s no way fighting him.

She hears her breath hitch in her throat the moment he touches her, his fingers softly trailing down her sides. And she can’t help but moan in pleasure, while her body leans into him almost instantly.

In the blink of an eye he has his hands under her red satin dress, the one he asked her to wear tonight. His lips start sucking at her neck, right where he knows it gets her wet.

She wraps her slender legs around his back, when he spins her around and pushes her back up against the wall. Her trembling fingers fumbling with his belt and tearing down his zipper. She’s not in the mood for foreplay. She waited long enough.

He rips away her panties, while she tugs at his hair, pulling him closer and closer until she’s sure she can’t take it anymore. He obeys her wishes a moment later and all it takes is one final push and she explodes. Falling apart, flying and floating. Her nails digging into his skin, her moans filling the room, until he silences her with a kiss.

„You really were desperate, huh,“ he chuckles a moment later. Holding her gently as she comes down from her high.

When she’s able to breathe normally again she considers slapping him, he’s the one who got her into this mess in the first place. But she’s not done and there’s more than enough time to slap him later.

„Oh just shut up,“ she tells him furiously, while she grabs the collar of his shirt to pull him closer.

And of course he doesn’t need to be told twice.

.

Two hours later, they’re lying side by side in his king sized bed. Their clothes ripped and thrown all over his place, her body sore and burning. But Teresa couldn’t have cared less.

Her head rests on his naked chest, while he keeps his fingers busy drawing circles on her skin.

„So, did you like Cannon River?“

„Actually I did,“ she answers him. Smiling softly at the memory. „Yes, sometimes it was a little boring, but I had time to read for the first time in years.“

„That means you liked the books I bought you?“

„Of course.“ She smiles again. Looking briefly up to him. „But you should have chosen a smaller house, Wayne and Grace thought I’d won the lottery.“

He chuckles softly, before kissing her temple.

„How’s our dear friend Agent Abbott? Still scared about the list Jane threatened him with?“

Teresa can’t help but laugh.

„He’s terrified. He would have agreed to everything, after Jane told him he has it.“

„Good.“ Ray nods, stroking her hair. „That’s good.“

And Teresa knows he’s already elsewhere. Thinking about things she’ll never understand. She bites her lip to keep herself distracted. To stay strong, because she knows he hates it when she shows her weakness. But of course she can’t hide from him.

She never could.

„What is it, love?“ he asks her with a sigh, his hands coming to a stop while he searches her face for an answer.

„Why can’t we just leave?“ Teresa can’t help but ask. „They think you’re dead, they think Red John is dead. It’s the perfect opportunity to leave and never come back. Start over.“

„You really think Jane would let you go that easily now that he has you back in his life?“

„I…“ Teresa starts, but Ray cuts her off.

„Do you even want to leave him?“ he asks her sternly. And Teresa feels her face redden.

„Of course, what makes you think I wouldn’t?“

Ray just sighs. „Because no matter how much he annoys you, you’re still in love with him, too.“

Teresa shakes her head at him almost angrily. „No I’m not.“ She wasn’t. Really.

„Oh love, of course you are. Don’t even try to deny it.“ He bends down to kiss her. One hand cupping her face gently. „But I couldn’t care less about your feelings for him. Because no matter what you might feel for him, you love me even more.“

He lets his fingers run down her body, between her legs and into her throbbing center. Her body betraying her against her best intentions not to give in. She knows Ray only wants to manipulate her.

And as always, it’s working.

„See,“ he tells her, pleased by her reaction. His lips close against her ear. „Do you think Jane would be able to take you like I do?“

And even though she’d been sure her body wouldn’t be able to take anymore tonight, she feels the pressure building again. Pain and need mixing together into a delicious mess. Making her cry out in pleasure.

.

Later that night, she’s sitting on the kitchen counter, dressed in his rumpled button-down shirt. She sips at a glass of wine, while she watches Ray a few feet away from her at the table, typing something on his laptop.

Of course she has no idea what he’s doing and she won’t ask either. There are still boundries she would never dare to cross. Not his at least.

When she starts feeling light-headed, she’s sure it’s the wine. When she finds herself unable to focus, she isn’t so sure anymore. She blinks. Suddenly seeing double.

„Teresa?“ Ray looks up from his screen. Concern written all over his face. „Are you alright?“ he asks her as he gets to his feet.

She tries to answer him, tries to get a hold of the counter. Fails and falls over instead. She braces herself for the impact, but Ray manages to catch her before she hits the floor.

„Easy there,“ he whispers, while slowly straighten her up. It’s just then she sees the darkness glowing in his eyes. And she knows it hasn’t been the wine.

„What did you do?“ she whispers, fighting the dizziness. Her words slurred and distant even in her own ears.

„I’m sorry,“ he tells her. His hands at her sides to keep her from falling. „But I knew you would try to stop me from doing something harsh.“

The room starts to spin and she has to close her eyes. Ray scoops her up in his arms, carrying her out off the kitchen and back to his bed. She tries to get a hold of his shirt, but it’s like she lost the abilty to move.

His features start to blur in front of her eyes, along with everything else. His soft smile, turning into a devilish smirk. Cold and cruel. And she knows someone will die tonight.

„Please don’t,“ is all she can muster. A helpless attempt to tame a monster. What had she been thinking?

„This game isn’t over yet,“ he tells her warily. And if she wouldn’t know better, she would have said he sounded sad.

Teresa wants him to stay with her, but she can’t even move her hand. Her eyes falling shut against her will.

She feels his lips brush over hers softly. Kissing her almost apologetically. His fingers wiping away the tears she didn’t even knew she was crying.

„I’ll be back before sunrise,“ he promises her as he bends down to kiss her a second time. „You won’t even remember I was gone.“

He’s right, she most likely wouldn’t remember any of it. She would ask him in the morning and he would tell her that it had been a bad dream and she would choose to believe him. Just like she always had.

„I love you, Teresa,“ is what he tells her, on his way out.

„I love you, too,“ is what she manages to answer, before darkness takes her away.

Maybe she wouldn’t even wake up at all. With him she never really knew what was waiting for her.

.

_And it’s a silent, silent night._

_Sleep tight, my love. S_ _leep tight._

_There’s no reason to fight._

_Tomorrow, everything will be alright._

_It’s a silent, silent night._

**.**

**.**


End file.
